


Not an Unusual Day

by Floranna



Category: Beauty Queens - Libba Bray
Genre: Canon Trans Character, F/M, Schmoop, Shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floranna/pseuds/Floranna
Summary: Only one of the many days in their lives.





	Not an Unusual Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arithanas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithanas/gifts).



> My beta was awesome kalypsobean!

Petra sat on the small bench at Sciatica, considering the shoe on her foot. It was a beautiful, blue and shiny pointed toe d’Orsay with a good bit of heel on it. She took the other one and put it on her right foot, flexing her legs, then carefully stood up and took a few steps to feel them out. Disappointment flitted through her mind when she could feel them pinching slightly at her big toe. 

“Do you have this in a bigger size?” 

The shop assistant nodded. “We have it in half size larger and a size larger; I will bring you both to try on,” she said, and left before Petra had even time to agree. She sat down and took the shoes off, putting them neatly to the side. She raised her head, trying to see Sinjin. He looked happy, laughing at something another assistant was saying and putting on new pair of shoes. She couldn’t see what those were like, except they were pale coloured and with a lot of sparkles. 

They both loved Sciatica because they offered shoes in larger sizes, so the experience wasn’t filled with frustration, tears and settling on the only pair that fit, however ugly. Before, when she wanted beautiful shoes, like when she had participated in the Miss Teen Dream competition, she had had to buy them directly from the designers and that had always been expensive. Also, she had missed the joy of shopping and having the freedom of choice.

And, at Sciatica, not only did she get that, they were always so polite and never questioned it when Sinjin came with her to buy his own shoes. His wearing her shoes had quickly gotten old.

She had barely had time to get bored when the assistant came back, money-making gleam in her eyes and two packages under her arms. She briskly opened one of them and passed both of the shoes in it to her. They were the same shoes, but the toe seemed a bit wider. Petra put them on and again took few steps around the store.

The shoes felt comfortable, and Petra could not curb the feeling of excitement growing in her stomach. These would match the dress she had bought perfectly - deep blue with a halter top and a pleated skirt that Sinjin said looked wonderful on her skin tone. She had been excited to find it, as it would be excellent to dance in. She took a few experimental dance steps and the shoes did not let her down. Petra could not wait to wear these at Shanti’s party. It was one of their Beauty Queens and Pirates parties they had started to arrange every few years, like class reunions, except a hundred times less awkward and more fun. Last time Sinjin couldn’t come with her and she had received far too many carefully sympathetic questions about whether they had broken up, so this time they had decided to wear matching clothes.

Petra regretfully stepped out of the shoes and gave them back to the sales assistant – Karyn, she read from the name tag, though she had to squint.She put her thick socks and sensible winter shoes back on and after that she walked towards Sinjin. He was wearing some other pair of shoes and moving gracefully in them, as if he didn't have the heart to remove them. She really shouldn’t find it this adorable.

Sinjin laughed, threw his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to give a loud kiss on her cheek. She smiled widely, blushing a bit in joy. Sinjin raised his leg to show off his shoes and smooth calves, and Petra gave some sounds of appreciation. The shoes did look good, simple platform pumps accentuating his tan legs while sparkling very prettily.

Sinjin moved around the shop until the twitching of the sales assistant's face grew too large to ignore and they went to pay for their purchases.

***

The mall was busy without being crowded, and they had survived the day with only half a dozen fan selfies and signatures and had managed to find all of their clothes for the party. Now they were sitting next to each other in the back corner of small café, drinking their overly complicated lattes and just breathing for a bit.

Sinjin’s knee was brushing against hers, and the warm feeling of comfort inside her kept growing. She couldn’t stop smiling, and she thought that if the grin on Sinjin’s face grew any larger his face would split. 

They were both silent, neither one feeling the need to speak. The silence had never sounded this good when she was sitting with someone, and Petra leaned right, still smiling. Sinjin followed her example until their foreheads and shoulders were touching. Petra basked in the heat and comfort she could feel from the simple touch, and everything felt, for a moment, right in the universe.

They finished their lattes and Sinjin went to buy scones for them so that the barista would not give them an evil eye. Hers was blueberry and white chocolate. Surprisingly good too.

When they finally left - after one of the patrons had given an ear-shattering squeal and revealed them to the entire café - darkness had fallen. Petra squinted upwards, trying to spot the stars, but either it was too cloudy or the light pollution too bright.

Sinjin circled her waist with his arms, hitting her legs lightly with their bags and plopped his head on her shoulder: “Not quite like on the island, right?”

Petra chuckled: “Many things are not like on the island, starting with the lack of grubs.”

“And scantily clad Teen Dreams.” Sinjin leered playfully. Petra laughed out loud at that, unable to hold back her mirth while pulling his arms even tighter around her. “Let’s get home and I will show you a scantily clad Adult Dream.”

Sinjin hummed happily and gave her ear a tiny, playful lick, then pulled away, grabbing her hand.The handle of the bag pushed on to Petra’s palm, but she squeezed his hand and wondered if this feeling would ever fade.

***

When they finally got back to their apartment, Sinjin barely had time to drop their bags to the floor before Petra was hanging from his neck, kissing him soundly. Sinjin fumbled a bit until he managed to put his hands on her hips, pulling them flush against each other. Petra could swear that she could feel every curve of Sinjin’s his six-pack against her stomach, and she tried her hardest to fuse against him.

They both stopped enough to breathe and kick off their shoes, and started to haphazardly undress each other. Sinjin was able to snap off her bra with only one hand, a trick he couldn’t resist showing off every opportunity he could get. Not that she minded.

They had to take a bit of a break when Sinjin’s jeans got tangled around his knees. Maybe they would have had better luck getting them untangled and off if they weren’t both giggling so much that their hands were shaking.

When the pants were finally off, and Sinjin was lying on the bed like he was a pristine all-you-can-eat buffet ready for eating, she leaped on top of him and gave him her best predatory smile. Sinjin smiled back at her, softly and invitingly, and she was unable to resist him.

***

It was only afterwards that she realized that they were both still wearing their socks.

**Author's Note:**

> So, of course I start the fic with shoes and shopping when I don't know a thing about shoes and hate shopping! Just typical. Petra's rant about her shoe size is completely me. I own no pretty shoes, just utilitarian men's shoes.


End file.
